


Fireworks and Cat Naps

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Omega England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: Prompt: Arthur falls asleep in Alfred’s lap and Alfred has a conversation with someone else while stroking Arthur’s hair as if he’s a sleeping cat. Later on Alfred picks up a sleepy Arthur and carries him to bed and Arthur just snuggles his face into Alfred’s chest.Arthur falls asleep in Alfred's lap at his 25th birthday party, and Alfred doesn't have the heart to wake his mate since he's so cute when he's sleeping all cuddled up.





	Fireworks and Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Background Info: Human/Demi-neko Human Omegaverse. This is a huge AU I made up, but basically, due to magic, some people are born with cat ears and tail, but are otherwise completely human. They, as all other humans, can’t use magic. Only Alphas and Omegas can be born as Demi-nekos, Betas being born physically completely human, and Demi-nekos always have a regular human true mate. Alfred (Alpha) 25; Arthur (Omega Demi-neko) 24
> 
> Honestly this is just an excuse to write Arthur with cat ears (he also has human ears) and a tail. Of course his cat features resemble a Scottish Fold. My overactive imagination forced me to create the details for the entire universe, though this is just a small one-shot to get me started. :)

Fireworks boomed outside the windows of the quaint two-story house, and most were outside watching the show going on above the nearby park, except for the birthday guy and a few guests who didn’t enjoy the noise. The Fourth of July was always a big deal in America, and to Alfred, having his birthday on that day felt as if it was shared across the continent. Now twenty-five years old, he sat on the couch cradling his sleeping mate in his arms. 

_Artie’s so cute, he’s purring in his sleep!_ The alpha thought, looking on at his omega with an expression of utter adoration, his eyes crinkled in the corners, lip quirking up, keeping his scent strong and dominating to help keep Arthur asleep in his arms, feeling comfortable and safe. 

“Hey Al, do you want me to get you another soda?” a quiet voice asked to Alfred’s side, and he almost jumped, barely managing to catch himself in time so he didn’t jog Arthur awake. His head whipped to the side, and he was met with the dark blue eyes of his cousin, Matthew. 

“Oh, hey Matthew, sorry man, I didn’t see you there,” Al replied, feeling guilty at having zoned out and forgetting (once again) his cousin had been sitting next to him watching the television the entire time. Matthew merely smiled ruefully, repeating his earlier question. 

“No, thanks dude, I’m fine,” came the cheerful reply. Matthew simply sat there, staring at him. 

“...What?” Came the intelligent reply. 

Smiling politely but questioningly, Matthew simply shook his head. 

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re petting Arthur’s head like he really is a cat,” he replied, gesturing to Alfred, who was unconsciously petting the demi-neko’s fluffy blond hair as he slept. 

Alfred smiled, just now realizing what he’d been doing for who knows how long. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to stop, when with every stroke of his hand around Artie’s ears the omega let out a louder purr as he slept. 

Seeing this, Matthew chuckled. “It’s fine Al, you two are just really cute together,” he supplied. 

Alfred began to get uncomfortable when Matthew continued to stare at them. “Uh… where’s Kat?” he asked, referring to Matthew’s girlfriend. 

Realizing he was staring, the beta shook himself out of his daze, smiling guiltily and feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry, she’s probably outside. I’d better go find her,” and with that Matthew left the couch and made his way through the other guests to the sliding door, leading to the garden which Arthur carefully maintains. Arthur considers it to be his priding accomplishment, and tends to it every day. 

Back on the couch, Alfred softly presses a kiss to Arthur’s forehead, careful not to wake him. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispers, and decides he might as well watch the television for a while, as he has no intention of disturbing his mate’s sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last of the guests had left, all of them coming over to give a quiet goodbye to Alfred and wishing him happy birthday, telling him to bid Arthur goodbye as well when he wakes up. Alfred still didn’t have the will to wake him when he was sleeping so peacefully after a hectic few days at the publishing company where the omega works. 

Alfred continued to sit on the couch for a while, petting Arthur’s cutely folded ears and watching his tail twitch in his sleep. Finally, he started to get tired as well, so he decided he’d tuck he and his mate into bed. 

As he stood up, Arthur started to stir, opening bleary emerald eyes and looking up into Alfred’s own sapphire blue. 

“Al…?” He questioned sleepily. “Where did everyone go?” he finished in a yawn, rubbing his eyes. 

“They went home, sweetie. I didn’t want to wake you, but everyone told me to tell you goodnight. Oh! And Kat wanted to say the roses you planted last year look great” Alfred replied with a smile. 

“Oh… that’s nice... G’night Alfie” Arthur mumbled, snuggling into Alfred’s chest. Alfred chuckled deeply, breathing in Arthur’s pleased and content scent, tea and honey sweetened with roses, like those in his garden. 

“Goodnight, Artie,” he mumbled back, even though Arthur had already fallen back asleep. Alfred carried Arthur to bed, woke him up long enough to brush his teeth and put on pj’s, then got him into bed. Arthur immediately burrowed himself into Alfred’s chest, and Alfred wrapped his arms around him with a smile. 

“I love you, Artie.” 

“Love you, Alfie..." came the mumbled response as Arthur once again drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
